Ultraman (character)
Summary Ultraman was the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters until he was recalled after his battle with Zetton. He was given his title by the man Shin Hayata, who was Ultraman's human host during his time one Earth, marking Ultraman among the first of five members of the Ultra Brothers. The title of "Ultraman" has continued to be used by all soldiers from the Space Garrison. Ultraman is shown to be fairly clever, as he was able to outsmart his team and many enemies as well. His patience however, is shown to be questionable, as he initially resorts to aggression upon facing monsters. Although, he is shown to be passive, if not persuasive when he needs to be. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C '''| At least '''High 4-C, likely much higher | 4-B Name: Ultraman / Shin Hayata, Original Ultraman Origin: Ultraman Gender: Male Age: Over 20,000 Classification: Ultra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Projection, damage the soul, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Spatial Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, Can see beyond the visible light spectrum, Immune to Electricity, Extreme Heat, and Chemical Weathering and Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Minor Resistance towards Mind Manipulation, (Weak but he can somehow break free of it easily), Can nullify barriers and forcefields Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Defeated Antlar and other planet-busting monsters, comparable, if not superior to Ultraman Jack, contributed to the "destruction of Alien Reiblood's spirit whose arm reach alone was larger than the planet he emerged from and destroyed the planet along with the alien), likely higher (Helped in destroying a large rock coating on the sun, also early in his own series the alien ship which he blew up far in space was visible on Earth with the size of the explosion being similar to that of a sun in the horizon, created 2 constellations one of which was of himself and the other was of a monster ) | At least Large Star level+, likely much higher (Has turned much stronger by the time the later series happened) | Solar System level '(Should have turned much stronger than he was before) 'Speed: Subsonic (Can run at 450 km/h), Hypersonic flight speed (Mach 5), Hypersonic+ reactions, Massively FTL+ flight speed via feats (Is consistently shown flying through space easily, is also likely capable of flying to Earth from the Land of Light in a short time frame which is said to be 3 million light-years away) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can bench press 200,000,000 kg) Striking Strength: Class XTJ '| '''Class XTJ+ '| '''Class XTJ+ Durability: '''At least '''Large Star level '| At least '''Large Star level+ '| '''Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several kilometers with energy attacks, Millions of kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Ultra Armor Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is limited to 3-minutes only on planets with Earth-like environments. (Is sometimes however removed for plot convenience) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Specium Ray: When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy his opponents in one hit. * Ultra-Attack Ray: Ultraman's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the opponent, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the opponent explodes. It is more powerful than the Specium Ray. * Ultra-Slash: Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at opponent. It can slice through his opponent with ease. It can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on the opponent. * Slash Ray: Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays that have explosive effects from his hand when he places his other hand above it. * Ultra Air Catch: Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to hold Red King II temporarily frozen in the air. ** Ultra Catch V2: A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. * Flouroscope Ray: Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or opponents visible. * Ultra-Rings: Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. * Ultra-Shower: Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his left hand above it. * Teleportation: Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy Key: Original Series '| '''The rest of the Showa Era '| '''Ultraman Mebius (Series) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 5